One Last Moment
by Tighterthanaflower
Summary: Jack didn't know what it was, it could have been curiosity or just the fact that he felt drawn to the house but he found himself watching through the window of a log cabin that resided on the edge of the woods. Oneshot.


**-SevenLies1Truth-**

**This is a quick oneshot I thought of lying awake at night, so tell me what you think in the reviews!**

**-SevenLies1Truth-**

Jack didn't know what it was, it could have been curiosity or just the fact that he felt drawn to the house but he found himself watching through the window of a log cabin that resided on the edge of the woods.

He went to the window where he could see an old woman lying on a bed, her family surrounded her and he could see the tears falling down their faces. He also felt a little sad, he knew this woman and he had seen her grow up.

She hadn't been able to see him but she used to come down to his lake and would always look so sad when she was a small child, gazing at lake with some sort of longing. Jack often tried to cheer her up, throwing snowballs at the other children so they could play with her. Sometimes the grin would form on her face and she would join in but the times had been very rare.

For the first year when Jack had arisen from the pond, the young girl would visit always bringing what looked like a present and putting it onto the ice, she would come almost every day and then start talking to someone but he never knew who.

She would say things like "I miss you, I wish you were here." He later found out that the girl's brother had died in the pond which he was quite sad to know that this little girl was upset about the loss of her brother.

As the years went by, her visits began less frequent, soon she would only come once a month and he watched her grow up when he decided to venture into the village, still trying to get people to believe in him but he couldn't. He often went all around the world making it snow but avoided the warmer climates because he couldn't stand warmth.

It had been about 7 years since he had been raised from the pond, the girl was now a young woman at 17 years old and he heard she had been married two years ago and was now expecting a child. She came when she was pregnant, one winter and dropped off a pair of ice skates in the big bundle of things she left at the lake.

Jack had collected these items and put them in a tree for sake-keeping, why he didn't know but he felt like they should belong to him. So he stored them and the woman sometimes wondered where they went but she never said anything.

Her visits drifted to once every 3 weeks during winter. She brung her children and they played in the snow while Jack tried to play with them. She tried to look happy but Jack could always see past the fake smile that she had constantly on her face. Jack wondered how she never got over her grief.

* * *

Then came the day when the woman stopped coming all together, Jack found that when year after year went by, he missed her so began to make constant trips up to the village just watching her go about life.

She seemed happier now that she was middle aged with growing daughters and sons who were now at least teenagers. So he left her be, only visiting once every few years as he carried on his job making it snow yet he felt so lonely that he looked forward to seeing her for some strange reason.

And so he was here watching the young girl he had knew as an old woman on her deathbed. Jack wondered what had happened to her husband because he wasn't around, maybe he had died.

The woman began to gasp and Jack felt his heart hurt and he didn't know why, perhaps because he felt like he had some sort of bond with the woman. Her eldest son held her hand and he didn't look too happy almost like he was trying to fight back tears.

"Mama! You're going to be alright." He stated, clutching her hand tighter.

"No. I'm not." The old woman choked up, sending her into a coughing fit. "I'll be with him, your Uncle Jack and my brother." She managed out in a series of coughs.

Her family seemed to move closer as the old woman's eyes turned to the window where Jack was standing. Her eyes widened and Jack looked taken aback, could the old woman finally see him?

The old woman looked like she was trying to say something and it came out as "Jack?" as if she was almost alarmed. Jack shook his head, this woman was being delirious on her deathbed, she couldn't see him. No-one had ever been able to see him.

He didn't want to watch her die so slowly floated away from the window.

The woman couldn't say anything as her eyes shut and her life slowly drifted away from her body. Her family buried her a week later and Jack watched the funeral feeling sorry that she had to die but knew that every mortal had too.

It wasn't until 300 years later that Jack would realize that the old woman had been his sister and she had seen him in her last moments of life and he had floated away never realizing it until the future.


End file.
